


maybe one day

by kngysng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kngysng/pseuds/kngysng
Summary: Mingi gets sick and faints during a concert. He never would have guessed that he was having a miscarriage.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	maybe one day

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [theflyinganonymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyinganonymouse/) for her feedback on this fic ❣
> 
> CW for: fainting, blood, hospitals, very vague mentions of abortion

Mingi's stomach begins to cramp right at the beginning of the concert, but he has to ignore it. He has thousands of screaming fans to perform for, and they've been patiently waiting on ATEEZ's next tour for over a year. A little stomach ache can't stop him.

It is manageable at first and other than being a little quiet and less energetic than usual, Mingi is able to hide it well.

But the pain gets worse as the concert goes on, and soon it's taking Mingi a huge amount of effort to keep himself composed. He feels weird. He doesn't know how to describe it. 

Thankfully, they get a little bit of break while a VCR plays and they're rushed backstage to change their outfits and have their makeup touched up. Mingi wraps an arm around his stomach as a few stylists fuss over him. One notices his pained expression and asks if he's okay, but he brushes it off. 

It's Mingi's turn in the dressing stall and he tries to quickly get changed but when he pushes down his pants, he freezes.

There's blood. There's a thin ribbon of it running down his leg, and when he takes a look inside his underwear it is soaked.

Mingi feels lightheaded. What's wrong with him? Is it bad? Should he say something? He can hear someone yelling at him to hurry up, but he can't bring himself to move. 

Until now, he's felt completely fine. He's been a little tired and cranky, and he's been throwing up some, but that was nothing. They're just side effects of practicing so hard for the tour. 

What is _this_?

The sound of someone banging on the door brings Mingi out of his thoughts. "Mingi!" It's Hongjoong, sounding pretty upset. Mingi suddenly remembers that they're in the middle of a _concert_ right now. "We have three minutes, get out!"

Mingi is tempted to shove whatever is happening aside and deal with it after the concert, but he's really, really scared. Bleeding like this cannot be a good sign. "Hongjoong," he says, his voice shaking. "I'm bleeding.. badly."

"What's wrong?" Hongjoong's tone isn't as sharp now but he still sounds impatient. Mingi hesitates again - is it really that important? Should he really be interrupting their concert like this? It's their very first show of the tour, right here at home and it's the most tickets they've sold yet. It means so much to them and the fans.

"Never mind," Mingi says. "I'll be out in a second."

He quickly finishes dressing. All he knows to do is to stuff tissue into his underwear and just pray the blood doesn't show through his pants or anything - luckily, they're a deep black.

"Finally, you took forever!" Wooyoung yells at him as he shoves past Mingi and goes into the dressing stall himself. 

"Where are you bleeding at?" Hongjoong asks him as they're hurried to the edge of the stage, less than a minute before they have to go back out. 

"Um, it was just like a cut or something on my finger," Mingi lies. He doesn't need to worry Hongjoong, not now. "It stopped bleeding, though."

Hongjoong scoffs. "Really, that's it? You're so dramatic," he says, but his eyes are fond. He reaches out for Mingi's hand and gives it a quick squeeze. He says in a quieter voice, "I'll kiss it better when we're at home."

Mingi smiles and for a moment, he feels okay.

That moment ends as soon as they're back on stage and the pain in his stomach starts again.

Mingi tries his best to ignore it and to just focus on performing but it is so hard. As the time slowly goes on, his dancing gets weaker and so does his rapping. He even forgets half of the words of his rap in _Inception_ and it's so embarrassing. He's beginning to draw attention to himself - he sees the members eyeing him with confusion. He bet some of the more observant fans can tell something is off, too. 

Mingi somehow keeps going. In addition to the pain, with each song they perform he gets more and more sluggish. He's so tired and lightheaded and hurts so much.

Finally, they're performing the last song of the night before they do their ending speeches and then it'll all be over. He's going to make it.

Mingi's vision flickers throughout the song. He somehow manages to stay on his feet, but he has no idea how his dancing is looking at the moment. Probably not good. He raps and it sounds _terrible_ , he's too slow to keep up with the music and his words are slurred. 

The song ends not too long after that. And as soon as it does, Mingi crumbles.

He hits the stage hard but he barely feels it. He's half out of it, like he's in the middle of falling asleep but he's somehow awake at the same - he doesn't know. All he knows is that he feels fucking terrible. He's going to die right here on stage, in front of thousands of people.

The other boys crowd around Mingi, panicked, and a few of them help him off the ground. He's dragged to the edge of the stage, where their managers take him and quickly get him to the couch in their dressing room. There's a lot of shouting going on.

They rub Mingi's face with a cool washcloth and turn a fan on him. "You're fine, you're okay," their manager, Jinho, says. "You just overheated."

Mingi shakes his head as best as he can. "No," he whimpers, and finally he begins to cry. He's so upset and scared and overwhelmed. He's such an idiot, he should have just said something earlier. "I'm bleeding."

"Bleeding? What do you mean?"

The boys, having ended the concert a few minutes earlier than scheduled, come into the room then, looking very frightened and worried. Hongjoong rushes to Mingi's side. "Is he okay?" he asks. 

"He says he's bleeding," Jinho answers.

Hongjoong frowns. "What? Your finger?"

"N-no," Mingi cries, barely able to speak through his tears " _Down there_ \- in my pants, blood. Stomach hurts." 

His words are all over the place, but he guesses he manages to communicate well enough, because suddenly everyone realizes how urgent this is. Jinho calls for a car to be pulled up to the back entrance so they can take Mingi to the hospital. Hongjoong holds his hand tightly. The other members gather around him and tell him it's going to be okay and that he'll be fine, though they all look very shaken up. 

"I'm going with him," Hongjoong tells Jinho. It's not a question or a request. 

He sits with Mingi in the backseat of the car on the way to the hospital, still holding his hand. Usually he doesn't hold Mingi's hand so much when they're around other people, but he must not care right now. Mingi doesn't either. It's comforting.

"There's already articles," Jinho speaks from the front seat, as he scrolls through his phone. "Videos all over Twitter."

Mingi starts to cry again. It's not very surprising to hear, but he's still humiliated that everyone is seeing his accident. And now they'll all be focused on that instead of celebrating ATEEZ's first show on their new tour. It's all his fault

"I ruined the concert," he sobs. "I'm sorry, I tried to keep going and do my best but -"

"Mingi," Hongjoong interrupts. "You did _not_ ruin anything. You can't help what happened. It's admirable that you went on as long as you did."

Mingi sniffs. "If only I had kept it together for just a few more minutes."

"You don't need to worry about that," Hongjoong tells him, wiping his tears away with his free hand. "Let's just focus on the hospital and getting you better."

They get there soon after that. Thankfully, Mingi doesn't have to wait in the emergency room and is taken to the back immediately so he can be checked out by a doctor. Hongjoong and Jinho aren't allowed in the room with him just yet, which is scary. Mingi needs Hongjoong, at least. He doesn't want to do this alone. 

It's embarrassing, having to pull his pants down to show the doctor what's happening but the doctor doesn't even blink an eye. Mingi lays down on the cot and the doctor examines him, and helps clean him up a bit which is even more mortifying.

After just a few minutes, he asks, "Are you sexually active, or have been in the past few weeks?"

Mingi hesitates before answering, because the answer is supposed to be no. Their company really does not want them to be dating or doing anything along those lines right now. He could get into big trouble, and so can Hongjoong. But he knows it's important to be honest with a doctor. "A little bit," he says.

The doctor hums. "Have you had any nausea lately? Aches and fatigues?" 

Mingi slowly nods, a little spooked that the doctor is able to guess so accurately. 

The doctor pats his leg. "Okay," he says, giving Mingi a sympathetic look. "I think I know what's going on, but we'll have to run a quick test first."

"What is it? Is it bad?" Mingi asks, afraid of the answer.

The doctor sits down in the chair next to the cot. "I'm very sorry for the bad news," he says. "But I believe you're having a miscarriage."

Mingi stops breathing.

A miscarriage? He must have misunderstood.

"I could be wrong, but there was some tissue in the blood that looked to be the pregnancy," the doctor continues. "I'm going to order an ultrasound to confirm. You've bled quite a lot, but it seems to have slowed down so the worst of it is over with, at least."

He waits for Mingi to say something, but for once in his life, Mingi is absolutely speechless. He doesn't know what to feel or how to respond. After a few seconds of silence, the doctor finally just gently says, "I understand it's a lot to take in."

He then gives Mingi scrubs to put on, along with a sanitary pad to catch anymore blood. Mingi slowly undresses and puts the scrubs on, his entire body feeling very heavy like he's in a dream. The word keeps repeating in his mind, over and over - _miscarriage miscarriage miscarriage_. He's having a miscarriage.

That means he was pregnant. With a baby. And he had no clue about it. Hongjoong's baby. And now it's gone.

Should Mingi feel glad that it's gone? They definitely couldn't keep a baby. Absolutely no way. Or should he feel sad, because it's still a baby and it was inside of him even if he didn't know about it. He brushes his fingers against his stomach, which is still hurting but not as much. 

Mingi is still very wobbly though, so a nurse brings him a wheelchair while the doctor calls to order an ultrasound. 

Hongjoong and Jinho come in soon after that, allowed to see Mingi now. 

"Do you know what's wrong yet?" Hongjoong asks, worried.

Mingi doesn't want to say it. Especially not in front of Jinho, though he'll have to know, of course, and so will their other managers and staff of the company and even their CEO. Him and Hongjoong are going to be in so, so, so much trouble. 

Fortunately, the doctor seems to sense Mingi's hesitancy, so he answers for him. "He's going for an ultrasound up on the fifth floor," he tells them. "We'll know for sure then."

"Thank you," Jinho says to the doctor, then he turns to Hongjoong and asks, "Are you okay with going with him for that? I have a bunch of calls and messages to answer to. Damage control."

Hongjoong nods. "Yes, of course."

Jinho pats Mingi on the shoulder and then he leaves, his phone already pressed to his ear. 

Hongjoong wheels Mingi to the elevator the doctor leads them to, and then they go up to the fifth floor. The doctor then takes them to a room that contains a bed, and what must be the ultrasound machine - for some reason, it looks intimidating. 

The doctor tells them a technician will be in shortly, and then he leaves the two of them alone after helping Mingi climb into the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Hongjoong asks him, running his fingers through Mingi's hair. It's damp with sweat, and so is Hongjoong's - Mingi keeps forgetting they've spent the evening having a concert. It already feels so far away now. "You don't look good."

Instead of answering Hongjoong's question, the words come tumbling out of Mingi's mouth. He doesn't really mean to. He can't help it. "I'm having a miscarriage."

Hongjoong freezes. His mouth drops and his face grows pale. He looks just as terrified as Mingi is feeling. "Miscarriage?" he whispers.

Mingi nods, and then he begins to sob. Again.

Hongjoong leans over into the bed and wraps Mingi into his arms as best as he can. "Mingi, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asks, sounding hurt.

"I d-didn't even know," Mingi cries.

"Oh..."

"I'm so sorry, I thought we were being really safe and careful and -"

"I know, it's okay," Hongjoong soothes. "Don't say sorry."

Mingi whimpers. "I'm scared."

"I am too," Hongjoong says. He pulls away and takes Mingi's hand into his. "But.. we're going to be fine, I promise." He smiles, but it's shaky. 

Mingi is not convinced.

The doctor comes back soon, along with the ultrasound technician. Mingi has to push his shirt up so she can squirt some cool, clear gel onto his stomach - it feels so weird. Mingi doesn't like it. He has a tight grip on Hongjoong's hand, he knows he must be hurting him but Hongjoong doesn't seem to mind. He just looks worried.

The technician then presses the stick thingy - Mingi has no clue what it's called - firmly into the gel and begins to move it around. Mingi lets out a slight gasp. His stomach is still sensitive, so it hurts. 

The doctor and the technician watch the screen. Mingi just lays there and waits. He doesn't know what they're looking for, it's all just grey blurriness. But after a minute or two, the technician points and says something to the doctor, who nods.

"So I was correct," he says. "You've passed most of the pregnancy. There is some remaining tissue but it should pass by the morning."

Again, Mingi doesn't know what to say to that.

"You were about eight weeks along," the technician tells him. "I'm sorry, but it is easier to lose it now than later on, at least."

Mingi doesn't think it's easy at all. It's actually a little upsetting that he was so early on he didn't even know it existed until this happened. He doesn't understand why he's so sad. Even if he had known, it wouldn't have made any difference. It would have still happened, just in a different kind of way. 

Mingi doesn't realize he has tears streaming down his face until the technician gives him a tissue. He wipes at his face, embarrassed that he's cried so much tonight but it's been a rollercoaster. He's feeling too much and a lot has happened. He just wants to go to sleep now, honestly.

Fortunately, it doesn't take them long to get Mingi a room. He'll be staying the night so they can keep an eye on him, but he should be able to go back home in the morning.

Mingi curls up on the bed, underneath the blanket they give him, still sniffling but trying his best to calm down. He's beginning to get a headache from crying.

Hongjoong's eyes look a little wet as well. He's been completely quiet since the ultrasound. 

"Are you sad?" Mingi asks. He really wants to know.

"A little bit," Hongjoong answers. He sits down in the plastic chair that's next to the bed. "I don't know how to feel, to be honest."

It's such a relief for Mingi to hear Hongjoong say that. "Me too," he says, and then he yawns.

"Go to sleep," Hongjoong tells him. "You need it. I'll deal with Jinho." He gives Mingi a kiss on his head, which is a bit shocking since they're in a public space, even if they are the only two in the room. But Mingi supposes it doesn't really matter anymore. Their company will know soon. 

"I love you a lot," Mingi says.

"Mushy," Hongjoong smiles, but then he answers, "I love you, too."

Mingi is out soon after that, exhaustion finally taking him over. 

He has a lot of strange dreams that night. He dreams of falling, over and over, usually on stage. He falls into the crowd a few times. No one seems to see him - the fans keep on excitedly screaming and his group mates are still performing. It hurts Mingi. But what hurts even worse are the dreams of him holding a faceless baby. He feels content and frightened at the same time, somehow, as he rocks the baby in his arms.

Mingi is glad when he finally blinks awake. He was not enjoying those dreams at all.

Jinho sits in the plastic chair now, typing away on his phone. There's sunlight pouring in through the windows, letting Mingi know it's morning.

"You're finally awake," Jinho says shortly. "Slept a good twelve hours."

Mingi rubs at his eyes. "Did I?" He must have really needed that rest.

"You should be good to go, they just want to check your… bleeding first," Jinho says. Mungi then realizes how unhappy he looks, his arms crossed and his mouth in a frown. 

Mingi's heart begins to beat a little faster. So he knows already? Then he remembers that yes, Hongjoong said he was going to tell him. Mingi is kind of glad he wasn't awake for that but it's scary now, having to face Jinho himself. He looks around the room.

"Hongjoong isn't here," Jinho tells him. "He went home last night."

"Oh." Mingi tries not to look too disappointed, but he is. He's a little hurt by it too. He thought Hongjoong would want to stay by his side.

The doctor comes soon, and he checks to see how the bleeding is doing now. He's pleased to see that it's slowed down to a light spotting, so Mingi is free to go home. He tells Mingi to keep an eye on the spotting though and to come back if it persists for more than a week. Mingi hopes it doesn't. He wants to be done with the hospital for a long time.

Other than the spotting and a bit of weakness, Mingi is feeling okay. Mentally, he's a wreck. But there's nothing to be done about that, he supposes.

The ride home is quiet and awkward. Jinho tells Mingi he doesn't have to present at this evening's concert and that he can stay at home to rest. He's expected at the concert that's tomorrow.

Then the day after that, there's a meeting with the CEO. "And I'm sure I don't have to tell you what it's about," Jinho says, eyeing Mingi.

Mingi looks down in shame. "I'm sorry," he says. Jinho doesn't respond.

Mingi is relieved when they finally arrive home. He quickly kicks off his shoes, smelling the food that's coming from the kitchen. He's only now just realizing how _hungry_ he is, he didn't have any dinner last night and hasn't eaten breakfast yet this morning.

As soon as Mingi steps into the kitchen though, everyone else suddenly freezes, all turning to look at him.

Mingi can tell they know. He's suddenly terrified. He had worried so much about what the company and staff was going to think, he had barely given any thought to what his group mates were going to say. Are they upset with him and Hongjoong? Angry? Mingi wouldn't blame them. But it's still a scary thought. 

"Mingi," Seonghwa speaks first, his voice soft. "Are you hungry?"

Mingi slowly nods, but he's still afraid to move, and he doesn't until Seonghwa says, "Come eat, then."

Still a little hesitant, Mingi sits down at the table as Seonghwa prepares a plate of food for him. He sits next to Yeosang, who gives him a small smile. "Are you feeling better?" he asks.

Again, Mingi nods, because he doesn't think he's able to speak right now.

"We're glad you're okay," Yunho speaks. "You really scared us last night." 

The rest of the boys nod in agreement. It makes Mingi feel a little bit better, but there's another problem - Hongjoong isn't here with them. Mingi wonders where he is. Probably just in his and Seonghwa's room, but why hasn't he come out to greet him? Maybe he's still resting or something. He had an exhausting night too. 

Still, Mingi wishes he was here with him right now. It would make this just a little easier.

Seonghwa sits the food down in front of him - eggs, bacon and toast. Mingi isn't as hungry as he was before but he still digs in. It's really good. But there's an awkward silence as everyone continues to stare at him and it's making him feel a bit uncomfortable. 

"So," San is the first to speak. "Hongjoong told us everything last night."

Mingi freezes.

"San," Seonghwa warns.

Yunho shoots a worried glance towards Mingi. "We don't have to talk about it just yet," he says.

"Well, we shouldn't pretend it didn't happen, should we?" Wooyoung steps in. "That just makes it worse."

"Mingi probably doesn't feel like talking right now," Seonghwa glares at Wooyoung. "We can discuss it with him when he's feeling better."

"It's okay," Mingi interrupts quietly. He doesn't want them to fuss or argue over him. They should be able to say or do anything they want to him, since he's the one that's caused this mess. He made a scene at their concert and ruined it. He broke the rules and ended up pregnant. He deserves whatever they say to him.

Mingi's eyes are burning with tears again. He wipes at them, embarrassed. He has cried so much since last night. It's ridiculous.

Yeosang rubs Mingi's arm, comforting, and Yunho reaches across the table to take Mingi's hand into his. 

Wooyoung looks a bit guilty. "I'm sorry, Mingi, I didn't mean to upset you."

Mingi shakes his head. "It's okay," he repeats. "I know you must hate me right now."

"No," all the boys immediately answer, and Seonghwa carefully adds, "We have been a little upset, but we definitely don't hate you. Or Hongjoong." 

Jongho nods. "We're all really sorry about… what happened to you," he says, a bit hesitant. 

"And we're here for you no matter what," Yunho says.

Mingi is feeling very overwhelmed again, this time from all the unexpected love his fellow members are giving him. He still doesn't feel like he deserves or should accept it, but he appreciates it anyway. He manages to give them a shaky smile. "Thank you," he says.

Mingi doesn't feel like finishing his breakfast after that, so he just goes to his and Jongho's room to lay down and try to calm himself. Since he's not performing tonight, he doesn't have to go to rehearsals with the others. He has the day entirely to himself. It's not really something he's looking forward to.

He really, really wants to see Hongjoong before he leaves, but he isn't sure if that's such a good idea, considering how ticked off Jinho is. He probably wouldn't be too happy seeing the two of them interacting.

Is it always going to be like this from now on? Being afraid to be around each other now that everyone knows about them? Mingi hopes not.

Mingi can't stand it though, so he texts Hongjoong - no one can stop that.

 _hi, im home_

a minute later, he gets a response. _good, I heard you come in_

_are you in your room?_

_yeah. I just want to be by myself right now._

Mingi wonders if he's worried about their group mates, like he was - and still is, to be honest. He's very curious to know what happened and what was said last night when he told them what was going on.

 _everyones being nice to me,_ he texts, hoping it reassures Hongjoong.

Mingi waits and waits but he doesn't get any more responses. He tries not to get upset, but it does make him really sad. It's understandable that Hongjoong needs his space though, so he resists sending him a dozen more texts. For now. He usually doesn't like going too long without talking to him.

Jongho comes in soon, grabbing his bag for rehearsals. A few of the other boys stop by to say goodbye and to tell Mingi not to hesitate to contact them if needed. It makes Mingi feel very warm and loved.

Then they leave, and he's alone. 

Mingi doesn't know what to do with himself at first, so he just lays in bed for a while and stares at the wall. That proves to not be very good though because his mind begins to race and his thoughts become too much, so he forces himself to get up and find something to do.

That ends up with Mingi sprawled out on the couch in the living room, watching television. He quickly loses interest in that so then he begins to scroll through his phone. Mingi is afraid to go on Twitter, but he still does. He reads through dozens out of thousands of tweets, telling him to get well soon and have a speedy recovery. The company released a statement saying he had suffered heat exhaustion. 

Mingi briefly wonders what fans would think if they knew the truth. Would they be angry and disgusted, or supportive and sympathetic? It's hard to tell.

Mingi catches himself running a hand across his stomach as he thinks. _It's empty_ , a voice inside his head whispers, and his heart aches. He still doesn't understand why it hurts so much, why he's developed an attachment to a life that was already gone by the time he knew of it. A life that had no chance of developing anyway. 

It feels so unfair, that there was no chance for it, but it makes sense. They're young. They're in the spotlight. Their lives don't really belong to them. They're in no position to have a baby.

Mingi is so tired of thinking. It feels like he's just going around in circles. 

He's also tired of crying, yet his face is wet again. He buries his head in his hands.

Mingi lets himself sob. Properly. Loud cries that come from his core, that causes him to tremble and take deep, shuddering breaths. He's never felt so much at once, so much heartbreak and confusion and pain. Why did this have to happen to them? He doesn't understand, and trying to make sense of it just hurts even more.

"Mingi."

Mingi jumps, startled at the sudden voice. When he looks up, he sees Hongjoong standing in the doorway, staring at Mingi worriedly. His eyes are puffy and red like he's been crying too. It makes Mingi's heart ache.

Mingi sniffs, wiping at his face. "You're not at rehearsals?" he asks. 

Hongjoong shakes his head. "They gave me a little break. I'm going in later," he explains. "Are you okay?"

"No," Mingi answers truthfully. It brings on a fresh wave of tears.

Hongjoong is quickly by Mingi's side. He takes Mingi into his arms and holds him against his chest as he continues to cry. He presses kisses into his hair and rubs his back, and usually it would all sooth Mingi but right now he's too distraught. He doesn't believe he'll ever recover from this - at least that's what it feels like, at the moment. 

Hongjoong doesn't speak again until Mingi's sobs have quiet down into little hiccups. "We're not supposed to be around each other," he says, his voice shaking like he's trying to hold back tears of his own.

"We're not?" Mingi saw it coming, but it still makes stomach twist, the idea of them having to become distant.

"Yeah, but I don't care," Hongjoong says. "I heard you crying and I just couldn't leave you alone."

"I was thinking about the baby," Mingi says, quietly. It hurts to say the word out loud, but he knows it's probably just as worse to keep it in. "It's not fair." 

"I know," Hongjoong mumbles. "I keep thinking about it too. I looked it up, out of curiosity - it's the size of a blueberry at eight weeks."

There's silence as Mingi thinks about that for a few minutes. There was a blueberry sized baby inside of him. That's so tiny, much smaller than what he was imagining and in a morbid way, it brings him just an ounce of relief. He thinks back to what the ultrasound technician said, how it was better to lose it as early. 

Mingi still thinks losing it at all is a terrible experience. But then what if he hadn't lost it - he would have just had to get rid of it. That would have been so much worse, knowingly going through that process.

Is it a blessing in disguise, losing it? No. Yes. Mingi doesn't know. His head hurts. His heart still aches, even while trying to find the bright side in this situation. 

"Can we go lay down?" he asks.

They go to Hongjoong's room, and they climb into his bed together. It's comforting. Mingi has spent so many nights here. He wonders which one was _the night_ , when the baby was conceived, but it's impossible to pinpoint. Maybe it's better not knowing.

Mingi fits himself back into Hongjoong's arms, and they lay there in silence for hours, lost in their thoughts.

"Maybe one day we can..." Hongjoong says at one point. 

He doesn't have to finish. Mingi understands. "Maybe," he agrees. He'll hold on tightly to that thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!! comments are appreciated


End file.
